disneynonsixthsensefandomcom-20200213-history
Quasimodo
Quasimodo is a fearful and sensitive boy. Who does everything to get love and friendship, although he doesn't trust everybody. He is been captured by The Government once, but could escape using his ability to brake his chains. '' '' Gift He can break any substance. Wich is very usefull to use when he got trapped by The Government. But he never got accepted because of his looks. He is an misshapen and still can not deal with it. Because he was afraid he could hurt somebody, he stayed in the Notre Dame, to ring the bells and no one could see him. But when he got the letter from Megara he left his home for the first time 10 years. The Government So when he left to see Meg, Aladdin saw him. Because Quasimodo knew where Meg was hiding Quasimodo could be usefull for The Government. Aladdin starts a little chat with Quasimodo. Quasimodo trying to be careful, since can't lie to Aladdin. Aladdin get's his information very quikly and Quasimodo doesn't know what to do. After Quasimodo has been trapped by The Government, he quikly starts to trust Aladdin he even met Tiana and Annie Hughes. But when Aladdin dissapeard he feels very lost , Aladdin was one of Quasimodo's closest friends. Aladdin When Quasimodo met Aladdin he knew that Aladdin wasn't a bad person. They have been in happy and sad times. Quasimodo knew Aladdin was getting himself into trouble with his letters to Meg about The Government. Quasimodo always stood beside Aladdin and was there to help him. They both have hope but Tiana and Annie didn't. Quasimodo does trust Aladdin because he does see trough all the lie so lying to him would not make anything better. Aladdin and Quasimodo were like brothers. Quasimodo knows about Jasmine and Aladdin's feelings for her. Although Quasimodo doesn't know Jasmine, he does know if she is really the person Aladdin is talking about. Tiana Quasimodo and Tia are very good friends. Quasimodo always try's to make her smile again. He doesn't want to see her unhappy and does everything to see her smile. Quasimodo has a crush on Tiana but Tiana doesn't know yet. Quasimodo is scared to show his feelings for Tiana so he don't shows them. Tiana is already attracted to Quasimodo because he has a very nice personality. She really likes him but it's not love. Quasimodo doesn't think he has any chance against Moses because he is mishapen and nobody can ever find him attractive. Annie Hughes He doesn't know Annie really good, but when she needs him he's is there for her. He can make her smile when she is sad and when she is hurt he feels her pain and wants to help her. Hades (Rameses/Quasimodo) When Aladdin dissapeard Quasimofo went looking for him. When Quasimodo can not find Aladdin he goes to Tiana for help. But then he sees Moses and her, and he remembers his chat with Aladdin about Jasmine. He feel very bad and runs away in tears. Hades shows up and starts talking to him about Tiana. How Quasimodo could get Tiana. Quasimodo doesn't trust Hades and turns his back on him, but Hades snaps his fingers and Tiana shows up (the thing he graves most in the intire comos). Quasimodo starts crying again and accept hiss offer. Quasimodo takes over Rameses body and Hades puts a spell on Tiana to make her fell for him (althought she still keeps her feelings for Moses). Quasimodo finaly got what he wanted. But Tiana doens't know what to do. She loves Moses but now she has new feelings for Rameses (Quasimodo). Quasimodo keeps his own personality but Rameses personality is still there. Rameses Like his brother, Moses, Rameses is gifted to. Rameses can attract any woman. He does this when he wants to. When he doesn't like a girl/woman she will not feel attracted to him. He uses his gift to get Tiana. And that's why Tiana has those feelings for Rameses. thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|left